Someone to cherish
by invisicanada
Summary: You should really cherish the time you have with some people, because sometimes, that's all you have…


Matthew and his best friend, Alfred, were lying on the grass on a breezy day in their local park. There weren't many people there at the time, just as they liked it. The two boys were laughing and having fun, lying in the grass, watching the clouds go by, cause really, there wasn't much else to do, other than go to the movies, which was getting slightly boring for them, and this cost them a lot less money.

Alfred turned to Matthew and smiled slightly. "Hey, Matt, you, uh, you know I love you, right? A-As a bro, of course," he chuckled nervously.

Matt turned to the other, "Yeah, why?"

"I just, you know, I wanted to make sure you know that, cause well, you never know if something might happen, right?" Al half-smiled and chuckled nervously some more.

"Al, is something up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, bro, I'm fine," Alfred smiled his special, "Hero smile" that all the girls melted at. Matt, though, Matt had a sweet spot for that smile of his. The boy blushed slightly at the smile, and looked away, trying to hide it. Although, Alfred noticed it before Matt could look away. He smiled slightly.

"Hey, Matt, you wanna know a secret?" Al was closer to Matt now. When Matt turned towards Al, his face turned bright red, noticing how close Al was to his face.

"Uh, s-sure, what is it?" Matt stuttered.

"I really like you bro," Al looked down, then back up at the other boy, "like, I really, really like you, and I just wanna do something real quick." It was then that Matthew's face turned bright red, his eyes went wide and it seemed like his heart stopped for a second there. Alfred had kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it still left a mark in his heart. Al pulled away and opened his eyes. Matt's eyes were still closed and his lips were still parted slightly, his cheeks a rosy red.

"Sorry, bro, I, uh, I just wanted to do that before, uh," he trailed off.

Matthew looked at him curiously, "Before what...?"

* * *

><p>"Uh...Nothing, bro. Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Al smiled that smile again. Matt sighed and nodded. The two boys got up and headed to the ice cream shop, not saying a word about what had just happened between them. Matt was too shy to bring it up, and Al was too busy stuffing his face with ice cream.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred went home that night and knew exactly what he had to do. He knew he didn't deserve everything he had. He really, definitely did not deserve to have someone as special as Matthew. He sat at his desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing a letter to Matthew. The blonde sealed it up in an envelope, wrote "Matthew" with a heart next to it on the top of it, and set it on the desk. Al took a deep breath and walked towards the window. He opened the window and stepped up onto the windowsill. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and stepped forward into the cool breeze of the night.<p>

Matthew woke up the next day to a weird feeling in his chest. Somehow, he knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He looked at his phone and he had gotten a text earlier that morning from Arthur, Alfred's dad.

The text read, "Hello Matthew, I think it would be best if you come to my house as soon as possible." Matthew knew at that point that something was wrong. Arthur never texted him, he hardly even knew how to text, so why did he send that to him? Matt stood up, got dressed quickly and headed over to Arthur's house. He knocked on the door and Arthur opened it, his face drained of color and filled with sadness.

"Hey Arthur, uh, w-what's going on?" Matt asked as the other man had him sit on the couch.

"It's...It's about Alfred..." Arthur was looking down. It seemed like he was going to start crying.

"W-What about him?"

"He...He...He's gone..." That was when Arthur broke down crying.

"What?" Matthew couldn't believe what the older man had just told him as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Alfred killed himself..." Arthur looked up at Matt, tears streaming down his face. "He jumped from his window last night...Here, he left this for you, don't worry, I didn't read it," he handed Matt a sealed envelope with a letter inside. He opened the envelope and opened the letter, scanning it with his blurry eyes, filled with tears.

"Dear Matt,

Please know that I love you, a lot. I'm really sorry for doing this to you and everyone else. I really don't deserve someone as great as you, and you deserve much greater. I'm sorry, I really am, trust me. I love you, Matt. Please be safe and remember me.

Love,

Your hero, Alfred F. Jones"

Alfred had signed the letter with his name and a heart next to it. Matt burst into tears and held the letter to his chest, saying "Why?" over and over again to himself. Arthur sat down next to Matthew and held him close.

"Everything will be okay, Matthew," Arthur rubbed Matt's back soothingly. Matt just proceeded to sob into Arthur's shoulder.

"I-I should just head home, I guess," Matthew said as he got up and headed out the door. "Thank you for telling me about this, Arthur." He shuffled along the sidewalk towards his house. He never would have guessed this would happen. To him or anyone around him. He really had no idea what to do. Matthew opened the door to his house and sat down on his couch. He slid his cell phone out of his pocket and called Alfred's cell phone. It rang. And rang. And rang. Until the voice-mail came on.

"Hey, your Hero, Alfred F. Jones isn't at the phone at the moment. Leave a message for the Hero, and I'll try to get back to you later, after I'm done saving the world, of course!" Matthew closed his phone right before the beep. He looked down at his phone, stood up, and walked upstairs. The blonde walked slowly towards the window. He knew what he had to do. He had to see Alfred again. No matter what it takes.

He took a small piece of paper and a pen. He put the tip of the pen to the paper and wrote, "Here's a tip to everyone, you should really cherish the time you have with some people, because sometimes, that's all you have." A single tear slid down his cheek. He took a deep breath, placed the paper on his desk, walked over to the window and opened it. Climbing onto the windowsill, he looked down at the ground below him. He closed his eyes, and stepped forward.

Matthew opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a big white room, with what seemed like clouds above it. He stood up and started walking around. It seemed like nothing was around. That was what Matthew thought until he saw something in the distance. He continued walking until he could see the figure clearly. Matt walked up to the figure, who was drawing on a wall. Matt took a deep breath and stepped forward toward the figure.

"Hey Al," Matt said quietly. He smiled as Alfred turned around, with his special smile on his face. Another tear slid down Matt's cheek slowly as he embraced his friend in a tight hug. Matt pulled away from the other slightly.

"I love you, Al," Matthew smiled at Alfred, who smiled back.

"I love you, too, Matt," Alfred responded. Matt leaned in shyly toward Al's lips, touching them together lightly. Matt was too shy and embarrassed to go any further, but Al wasn't. Alfred leaned more toward the other blonde, pressing their lips together a little more. Al pulled away and smiled at Matt's bright red face. He pulled Matt into a hug. The two blondes were happy. They were happy being together. Together for eternity.


End file.
